Deep Eyes
The Deep Eyes squadron is an elite military force in Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within. Deep Eyes is an elite military branch of the United States Military Force (USMF), specialized in the eradication of Phantoms. Thanks to the advancements in bio-etheric technology, the Deep Eyes squad and the rest of the USMF are outfitted with weapons capable of countering the Phantom threat. Origin The USMF was the first to military force to combat Phantoms using conventional projectile weaponry, which failed them miserably. When bio-etheric technology was discovered and introduced by Doctor Sid the USMF began intensifying its fight. Following the United States the United Nations began standardizing itself and launches massive World Phantom Cleansing Missions. In the fourth Cleansing Mission in the Tucson Wasteland, the entire North American USMF overland main force was obliterated. The present members of the Deep Eyes were promoted to fill the empty positions, and Douglas Hein was promoted to the rank of General. Notable Members *Captain Gray Edwards - Captain, commander of the Deep Eyes squad. Captain Gray leads the team in their missions. Gray is very concerned of the well-being of the Deep Eyes members and appreciates their participation. *Sergeant Ryan Whittaker - Sergeant, and second-in-command. Loyal colleague to Captain Gray, Ryan also specializes in tactical combat. Calm and collected, he keeps the team together. *Corporal Neil Fleming - Corporal. Neil is a certifiable pilot of the Copperhead-model aircraft. He is also the squad's mechanic, a wizard with mechanical equipment. Also the comic relief. *Corporal Jane Proudfoot - Corporal. The Deep Eyes combat and artillery expert, she is the most athletic, and has spent hours sharpening her skills in weaponry. Equipment ''Hound'' Combat Suit *Anti SB Mechanized Infantry Protection System (Armed Land Warrior) A highly sophisticated form of upper-body protection utilized by the Deep Eyes squadron. Combined with helmet and weaponry, this armor enables elite human soldiers to combat their mysterious and deadly alien foes. The suits are colour coded to denote rank.- ''Nightmare'' Tactical Helmet *AN/SUS - 9C *Multiscopic S-scanned retinal image projection full face goggle "Inputs the pulse data of spiritual entities directly into the brain and feeds the data back onto a built-in projector of the goggle, which projects the image directly on the retina. The reason for this complex projection system is that a fully mechanical spiritual energy scanner, which does not pass through a human spiritual body, results in a very low precision image." "The full helmet was nicknamed "Nightmare" by the soldiers, denoting the horrific sight of the Phantoms seen through the goggles." ''Revenant'' Tactical Helmet *AN/SUS - 10A *Monoscopic S-Scanned Retinal Image Projection Half Face Goggle "In essence, this helmet is a simpler version of the 9 series. The difference is that this helmet has a simplified air filtration system and is not appropriate in chemically and/or biologically polluted areas." Weaponry ''Serpent'' (Nocturne) Rifle *Series G302D - A *Oersted induced 12 gauge S assault rifle Discharges by having a magnetic flux barrel induce and accelerate spiritual energy. The variable energy shell can be fired as multiple low-energy shots or as a single high-energy shot. Although its original model name was "Serpent", it is said that the soldiers, seeing dying Phantoms writhe as if they were dancing in a ballroom, maliciously began to call it "Nocturne". Vehicles ''Copperhead'' Aircraft *Model No: MV - 63B *VTOL Tactical Transport Assault Craft (Small transport craft/Transporter) *Allows transport for up to 10 people, consisting of: **6x Heavily armored infantry **4x Regular infantry **6x Scramble decent unit *Maximum speed 720 km, cruising speed 675 km *Maximum continuous cruise distance 2200 km *Mid-air refueling capability *2x Air turbo ram jet *3x Turbo jet *Payload Rear payload can accommodate up to eight 2000lb.-class, GPS guided spiritual warhead missiles, or up to four large Seeker missiles. As an option, up to four 2000lb.-class spiritual warhead S-sonar image guided missiles can be loaded under the wing pylons. Due to the weight increase of troops and armoring, the engine was upgraded in Block B to a split vertical fluctuation VCE to handle larger loads. All-weather transport and assault craft. Originally developed as a small mobile transport craft. As combat intensified, it was modified to an offensive transport craft, Block-B type. Trivia *The troops battling Lightning in Final Fantasy XIII look similar to Deep Eyes soldiers. Category:Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within